


Super Plushy

by Lady_B20



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Diabetes, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_B20/pseuds/Lady_B20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Bruce Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Plushy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a pic I saw around the internet. http://haining-art.tumblr.com/post/117507679515/oops-superbat-doodles

Batman was pissed, he was always grumpy and aloof with other justice leaguers but with the aura he was radiating, everyone steered clear of him. Even as his everyday persona, he was irritable. He’d usually have a calm and composed appearance but lately he’d been the same as his Batman persona,

It all started when a high alert mission was given to the justice league to be carried out as soon as possible. It was an interstellar mission which required all meta-humans that can withstand space and space travel. This included several leaguers such as Green Lantern, Martian Man-Hunter and Superman and his kin. Batman protested and asserted himself on the mission but Superman said he wasn’t fit to travel such a great distance.

_“I need you here to look after things, only you could do that” Superman said with certainty. “Besides it’s always nice to have someone to come home to” Superman said grinning. They had a pretty great night after that._

Before Superman left, he gave something to Batman; a big Superman plushy. It was something little kids had and he gave one to Batman. He begrudgingly accepted much too Superman’s enjoyment.

Superman and Batman had there own shared quarters aboard the Watchtower. It’s where they rest and spend some private time together.

It wasn’t as grand as Bruce’s mansion and as secluded as the bat-cave and the Fortress of Solitude, it was their home away from home. That’s also where Batman kept his Superman Plushy.

For the past week, Bruce had always carried the thing around the room. He’d take it with him when he’d watch the monitors, eat and sleep. He was missing his Superman his Clark.

They kept a communication link but it sent signals sporadically and was only limited to short reports. Superman had also sent him short messages along with the reports. Little I love you’s and I miss you’s always made Bruce both happy and sad.

Batman came into their shared quarters after a long night of fighting crime, even with the other leaguers; it was hard to take out high profile villains and meta-human villains. It took a lot out of most of them left in the Watchtower.

This was one of the places he deemed worthy and safe to remove his cowl and armor when he needed to rest. He shrugged of his armor and cowl heading for his and Superman’s shared bed picking up hi Superman Plushy from a chair by the door. He needed a bit of rest. Clark would drag him in there if he didn’t have enough rest.

“Stupid Villains, Stupid interstellar mission, stupid-“Bruce grumbled as He looked at his plushy. His sour expression softening a bit. He then hugged his plushy tight as he made his way to the bed. He didn’t let go as he plopped down and snuggled amidst the sheets and pillows and his soft plushy.

“Get back soon, stupid Clark” He said, exhaustion seeping through his voice.

Bruce must’ve been more exhausted than he thought. He didn’t react or even notice someone enter the room.

Superman came in, his costume a bit battered but most of his injuries healed up as he got closer back to Watchtower. He stepped inside and noted that Bruce’s armor and cowl were neatly hung up by the door. Using his supervision he saw Bruce curled up amidst the pillows and sheets of their bed and he couldn’t help the smile that formed when he saw Bruce cuddled up with the plushy he left him.

It was like seeing a child with their favorite stuffed animal as they took a nap. He used his super speed to take a quick shower and changed into a comfy shirt and sweats. He floated over to the bed so that Bruce wouldn’t be woken up. Clark noted he looked so adorable and debated taking a picture of him for memories sake but opted not to. Who knows what Bruce would do?

He quietly landed on the bed, pulling back the sheets as he got it. He then tried gently pulling the plushy away from Bruce’s hold; wrong move. Bruce must’ve felt it because he was holding on tighter as he hugged the plushy, an angry expression crossing his face which relaxed after a minute as he settled back in.

Clark just chuckled and tried again. He managed to take away the plushy, immediately settling into Bruce’s arms as he wrapped his own around the dark knight. Bruce was startled as his eyes shot open but after a second he smiled.

“Welcome back” Bruce said fondly as he snuggled in Clark’s chest.

“It’s good to be back, You liked the plushy, I take it?” Bruce chuckled.

“It doesn’t beat the real thing” They stayed like that until they fell asleep again. Clark gently kissing Bruce’s forehead as sleep took over him.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I started developing more cavities after writing and re-reading this. I've still got a lot more stories to write and series to complete but this just had to be written now. ^_^

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Plushy for Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601552) by [MMH_Enthusiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMH_Enthusiast/pseuds/MMH_Enthusiast)




End file.
